A Proud Kunoichi
by Booom BaBy
Summary: We all know the story of Naruto Uzumaki. What we don't know is the story of Menma Uzumaki his twin sister. We will see thing that are in the shinobi world that its in the shadows the ugly truth that Naruto's story doesn't show. The life of a proud Kunoichi...
1. Menma Uzumaki

A Proud Kunoichi

Chapter 1

" _I proud man is always looking down on things and people; and of course , as long as you are looking down, you cannot see something that is above you…"- C.S. Lewis_

4 years ago

"Promise!" She gave small smile

"Yeah! Promise." He grin

"That we will both be together forever." She said

"And will always be connected." He finish

They put their pinky together

"I'm your Ying." She said

"And I'm your Yang." He grinned.

"And we complete each other." They both said

That is their most fond memory.

Of the twins… The Uzumaki twin

Present Time

"Naruto! Menma!." The shinobi's of the proud village of Konoha. Are chasing a 12 year old boy and girl.

The #1 or biggest pranksters of Konoha… The Uzumaki Twin

**Naruto Uzumaki** or the show-off, Number one unpredictable, #1 Hyperactive, knucklehead or the loud one.

**His Dream**

Naruto want to gain the village respect and acknowledgement and to surpass all the previous Hokage.

Parents - Unknown

Family – twin sister Menma Uzumaki

Age – 12

Birthday – October 10

**Appearance**

Naruto has Blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He's short for his age (don't tell him that or he'll hurt you) and have he has whisker marks on his outfit consists with an orange "kill me" track suit with a shuriken holder attached to his right knee (he's right- handed).

**Menma Uzumaki **or the chill one

Parents- Unknown

Family- twin brother Naruto Uzumaki

Age- 12

Birthdate- October 10

**Appearance**

Menma has violet eyes, above the shoulder short fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a orange clip that hold her bangs to her right. She like her brother has a round face and the same eye shape and there both short and has whiskers marks on her outfit consist of a red sleeveless shirt and black short with fishnet leggings and with a shuriken holder on her left knee (she's left handed)

And right now the twins are escaping and finished there biggest prank.

Painting the Hokage Mounted.

Naruto look to his left were Menma is and said.

"Code #5."

She give him a side glance and smile wile nodding.

"Code #5" she threw a smoke bomb and separated. He want to the right while she goes to the left.

Naruto having one of his best chase, is laughing and grinning still holding the paint.

When he finally escaped the shinobi's. He was going to meet up his sister when everything went downhill.

'Danmit.' Naruto thought.

He got capture by Iruka-sensei. The only one by far that can capture the twins.

"There you are Naruto you're late for class." and drag him towards hell i mean school. when they arrive he tied up Naruto and put him right in the front were every student that are laughing at his misfortune. now that put Naruto glomy first he got caught and now the whole class is laughing at him!

"Naruto where is your sister!" Iruka is furious he only caught one twin. Maybe he's getting to old he's losing he's touch.

Naruto only glared at him and said "I'll never tell, not even if you torture me."

Iruka will regret this later but he has to try everything. So he used the magic word that can get anything from Naruto.

"_Ramen_"

Now that got the blonde attention. While he's classmate sweat drop they just can't believe Naruto is so easy to bribe.

"What about it." Naruto Said

"All you can it ramen for tonight." Iruka is already could feel his wallet crying. -Oh the feels!-

"You swear..." he press on.

"Yes, on my ninja way." He knows it's the only way.

Some of the students knows he will not betray Menma.

"OK!" He grin.

But he did!

Everyone that believe in him slam there head at the desk. With only one tought 'He sold his sister for ramen!'

"Now tell me where she is?"

"She went to the park thats near our house."

Iruka nodded and look at the class. "I will be right back class. Don't let him escape."

He shushing away…

There was a moment of silence for a while.

Until Naruto started grinned. Some like our great Uchiha, Haruno, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Nara and the rest were suspicious.

Naruto started whistling a tune. They heard a noise from the window. Menma got inside and suns towards her brother.

"Oni-san you should be more careful." She cut the ropes. "Let's get out of here sis." Naruto said, they went to the window and were about to escape.

But…

"Wait!"

Someone has to always ruin it.

The twins turn around and saw it was Sakura Haruno she is pretty and smart, she just lacks common sense.

" What is it Sakura-chan are you finally going to say yes to a date with me!" he points his thump at himself.

In the far back of the class room you could sense a certain shy-bunny sadness.

"No you idiot! Its just Iruka-sensei went to find you and stop giving class for you two. Don't you think is only fair if you stay." Anger is clearly in her voice.

The twin look at each other and it seems they were having a silent conversation. When it look like they finish they nodded and step away from the window.

Naruto grin while Menma smile. The red-head started speaking.

"Thank you Sakura, we didn't know how much trouble he went to find us. We needed someone to help us open our eyes and see what good or what bad."

Sakura blushed and couldn't help but think how sad is nobody to guide you.

The Uzumaki twin sat in there respectful seat.

Iruka burst to threw the door angry and he feels a little hurt because Naruto lied to him.

"Where are does two devils." He shouted

Menma and Naruto got up and started walking towards Iruka. When they finally were in front of him. Menma hit Naruto and gave him a pointed look "Like we practice ni-san." She commanded, Naruto pouted angrily "I know… I know, believe it!"

They turned again towards Iruka and did something shocking.

They bowed and apologized.

"We're sorry Iruka- sensei" the twins said sincerity is clearly in there voice.

Iruka could not help but smile and easily forgive them.

"its alright but as punishment everyone is going to do the henge."

The class groaned and started glaring and blaming the twins.

Almost every student were doing Iruka until it was Naruto's turn.

"OK Menma lets do it. Believe it."

"Whatever you say Ni-san"

they both shouted at the same time "HENGE".  The twins use their sexy jutsu . Naruto turned into a curvation and beautiful blonde in pig tails with clouds covering her modesty while Menma turn into a mouth watering man red head with a six pack and thick and smooth muscle and clouds covering his modesty and lets just say it was a big cloud.

K.O. everyone down to the count.

Iruka being the first to recover, use the BIG HEAD JUSTSU and started yelling at them.

The twins had the same thought 'totally worth it.'

LATER THAT DAY

Naruto and Menma were cleaning their master piece of a painting. They could feel Iruka watching them.

"I don't understand how you did it?"

"Did what?"

'how can they speak at the same time. Do they practice' the scared man thought

"Painted all the Hokage mountain. With out getting caught"

Naruto started "Well its easy."

Menma nodding "It is"

N- "1., Always stay on guard."

M-" 2. Be silent and stay out of sight."

N-" everything plan"

M-"and last it fast and show no hesitation"

N &amp; M-"and remember to always have fun"

Iruka sweat drop 'why cant they do that in class'

"well if you finish fast we could go to Ichiraki"

Stars were in Naruto's eyes

"You'll see sensei this will be finish in no time!" Naruto said excited.

When they finished they went straight to the ramen stand and a happy blonde chowing down on delusions bowls of ramen.

Next Day

_Today is the day. _Naruto said in his mind to Menma.

_It is _She responded.

The twin didn't know how but since they were young they could communicate telepath with each other.

" lets go" shouted on excited Naruto.

The twin or better say Menma checked if everything is tidy and started running towards the academy.

When every student sat were they belong (even the twins, is a miracle)

They are waiting for there sensei to show up. To start the exam

Naruto was trying to be the center of attention while Menma is reading a book name Icha Icha paradise. Its an erotic book.

"Hey why are you reading that book!" a blue eyes girl with blonde hair in a ponytail called Ino shriek getting the attention from most of the class.

When the girl saw the title of the book they cringe and got mad.

"Its good literature."

"No its no-" she was cut off by Iruka and Mizuki when they arrive.

"lets go kid, today is the day you guys are going to be shinobi's and Kunoichi _if_ you pass the test."

Some time has passed and now we are at the final test.

A Bushin…

The twins worst Jutsu

"Damn" the red head curse.

She was so worried that she didn't notice how fast time pass.

"Uzumaki Menma"

She stiffened 'OK lets do this'

She was in the room with her sensei

Iruka gave her an encouraging smile and Mizuki gave her a fake one.

' I'm going to pass if not I will run 40 laps around the village' she shiver 'Where did that come from.'

She did the proper hand sing and concentrated. Chakra was circling around her.

"okay BUSHIN." She shouted

a cloud of smoke surrounded her. When it finally disappeared.

A sickly version of her. A pathetic clone.

She looked at Iruka-sensei and before he could speak she said.

"you know I don't care if a I pass or not but give ni-san a chance, he deserves it. He worked really heard on this stupid jutsu." She didn't want to hear there pity, so she ran out.

She passed her brother and looked at him with pride. "Pass for the both of us, I'll meet you in the swing."

**Menma POV**

I am waiting for my brother pushing my self in the swing . I am staring at my old classmate who pass and stare at them with envy.

My bother blonde hair walking towards me in all his orange glory. He's sad I don't even have to look at him to know. I feel his sadness, whatever he feel, I feel that's how I know its double the emotion.

"Can you let me sit there"

I got out and sat in the truck of the tree. Facing him

His looking at the parents looking and praising there child.

Naruto is adjusting his goggles when we felt I presents.

Its Mizuki

" hey Naruto, Menma lets get out of here. I have some news you will like." He disappeared.

I looked at my brother who nodded and we disappeared.

We were looking at the sunset in some rooftop when Mizuki started talking.

"Iruka is tough but his not against you two"

"Then why." Me and my brother said in the same time.

Yes, I will answer the question your all asking… we practice to say thing at the same time.

"he wants you to be strong with all his heart but that will never happed if he goes easy at you two." Mizuki purse for a second and started talking again.

"His like you, you know no parents, no friend and no family."

I stay silent.

"but I really wanted to graduate." Sadness is clearly in my brothers voice.

Mizuki chuckle "then I quests I have to tell you?"

We both look at him weirdly "HUH?"

"It's a secret but I'm goanna let you in on it " he smile secretly

'_A secret'_ I herd my brother thinking it at the same time I did.

"Ni—san should we really do this. Do you really think we will pass" Menma whispered. The blonde give her an encouraging grin

"yeah you just have to believe it" he gave her a thumps up.

Menma sigh "OK lets do this." They put there plan into action.

A few hours have pass and now it's the middle of the night ninjas from chunin to jonin are looking for the twins. While the twin were in the east of Konoha big forest looking at the big scroll.

" Lets see the first one is Kage Bushing" Naruto read

"Buts our worst!" Menma exclaimed.

"yeah I know how about this I learn Kage Bushin and I teach to it later. While you find another jutsu you like." The blonde explain

"yeah that a good one. Pass me the scroll then."

He pass it to her.

"Lets see kage bushin, flying thunder god, eight trigrams sealing style, oh what's this Fuinjutsu?" she push a little chakra in the word and a cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared It was replace by a book the title said "sealing arts" she open the book and began reading.

"HuH?" Naruto said dumbfounded

"What's so great about a book in there has many cool jutsu and you are only interested in a book. You are a bookworm. Ah whatever do what you like you wont find anything useful in it anyway I am goanna learn the kage bushin"

Menma just shu him away

She read the definition about fuinjutsu

Fuinjutsu Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques" are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. Fuinjutsu require knowledge of seals and its foundation. Only high ranking shinobi, elite Jonin, Kage and missing-nin are able to perform sealing techniques.

'mmnn interesting I like this I want to learn fuinjustu.'

She kept reading and found on interesting quote

_Your imagination is your limit_

'it seems fuinjutsu is limitless if you can create it. Then lets start with _healing._'

As they progress just as time gone by and you could see the twins lying in the ground exusted. Naruto was in a seating position while Menma just looks like she's dead.

'Fuinjutsu is harder the I taught but its so interesting I want to master it' Menma never felt this way before.

They heard footstep abroshing them

It's Iruka-sensei…

And he is pissed off.

"its all over" he laugh sarcastelly

Naruto grins while Menma gave a shaky thumb up from the ground.

Naruto started laughing tiredly.

Iruka gave Naruto a confuse look

'HuH?'

"You caught us already, your quick sensei! I only got time to learn one (1) Jutsu and Menma only know how to do a stupid seal…" he got up and tried to help his sister up but fails.

'they were here outside only practicing. I could tell how hard he was working and I have never seen Menma so tired.' Iruka is confused something's most be up.

There are lying or are telling the truth.

Naruto looking at Iruka happy he stretch his arms and exclaims

"Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm goona show you this amazing jutsu and Menma a seal and your goanna let us graduate and everything will be okay. That the way it works right! Anyone who learns a jutsu in this scroll passes."

"huh were you get that idea"

okay now Iruka is extremely confuse.

While all this talking is happening Menma gets up and goes to her brother side.

"It was Mizuki who told us" Menma said

"Yeah he told us where to find the scroll and this place…" Naruto trails off.

Iruka is shocked and realize they had a traitor all along. 'Dammit'

Suddenly they hear a noise when they look up there was a huge shunshuriken coming at them more specifically Naruto.

Thinking fast Iruka push Naruto out of the way but by doing he got struck in the back by that same weapon.

"I see you found them" they look up where they heard the voice seeing Mizuki leaning on the tree.

Iruka glares at Mizuki saying

"I should have knowed"

"Wait a minute what's going on" Naruto said confused and afraid.

"Menma, Naruto DON'T let Mizuki get the scroll."

He said patting and painfully pull of the weapon from his body. He continued talking.

"that scroll contains forbidden Jutsu's that can get everyone in danger. Mizuki use you to get it for himself"

the twins felt betrayed and anger for being so stupid info to fall for it. They trusted him. They both felt the same way and because of that they feel double the rage.

"Iruka is trying to scare you so you don't use the scroll."

"STOP LYING MIZUKI DON'T LET HIM TRCIK YOU"

Iruka looked at the twins who are really confuse but they were thinking about It Iruka was always there always he scolds them but he give them the attention they always wanted, he even scold the other student if they were making fun of even the great Sasuke Uchiha was scolded when Mizuki only gives them that stupid fake smile, he never give them the time of day. He turns around when they were being bullied even watch and enjoy it.

They knew who to trust now…

"THE ONES WHO ARE TRULY LYING ARE THEM"

"NO MIZUKI ITS FORBIDDEN"

now they were really confuse what are they talking about. Why is Iruka yelling at Mizuki to shut up, what's forbidden. Were they truly lying to them.

NO NO why will they lie.

"SINCE THE LAW 12 YERS AGO"

what law while the old man really do this to them.

"THAT YOU ARE THE NINE-TAIL FOX. YES THE KYUUBI, A MUDERER, A MOSTER. YOU KILL IRUKA'S PARENTS."

There whole world felt apart.

"wha- what" Naruto is in shocked. He denied it

Menma is now thinking about it.

It just explain it everything, why they ignore them, the mock, the bullies.

EVERYTHING

'If I'm the fox wont I remember what I did. Then that means I'm not the fox. Its there grief that are clouding there judge meant.'

"that's right everyone hates you two. Naruto has the yang and Menma has the yin. You both were born the day the fox attack. the fox spirit has taken over your soul you are the KYUUBI."

She smiled

Mizuki saw this and scoff "why the hell are you smiling for huh! demon fox."

She look at him violet meeting green eyes. She smirk

"you really are stupid to thing we are the fox."

He sneered "You fucking bitch" she ignoring him and keep talking

"_If_ we were the fox we will have kill you don't you think someone so powerful as the Kyuubi will have destroy this village."

He glared. So much hate clearly in his eyes

He throw his shunshuriken at Naruto

"DIE YOU DEMON."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Everyone has talent. What is rare is the courage to follow the talent to the dark place where it leads." Erica Jong…_

"DIE DEMON!" He threw the shuriken at the blonde jinchuuriki. Naruto fell on his back, frozen in fear of his impending death. That is, if Iruka hadn't thrown his own body in front of Naruto as a shield. The weapon implanted itself in his back, hitting the red spiral crest dead in the center.

"Why…?" the blonde whispered.

"Because, we're the same Naruto. When I lost my parents, I had no one, people ignored me. So, I became the class clown just like you did; I just wanted attention. I know how you feel. You feel lonely, both of you. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not being there for you, nobody deserves to be alone." Tears running down his scared face, he kept whispering how sorry he was.

_'He's right, you know. He's telling the truth Nii-san.'_ She looked at him, feeling how guilty he was. Naruto kept thinking of everything that was said and came to a conclusion.

_'Menma!'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Code #6.'_

_Menma was confused 'Why that one?'_

_'Just do it, Dattebayo!'_

She smirked and whispered "Hai." She started running in Naruto's direction. When she reached him, she pulled a smoke bomb out and threw it to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Both chuunin exclaimed, looking intently at the smoke.

'How did those demons do that so fast?' Mizuki could not believe it. Those useless, good for nothing, pieces of shit tricked him!

Iruka slowly and painfully got up and took the weapon out of his back. He threw the shuriken at Mizuki.

It was silent in the forest; the only light was the moon shining down on the ninjas below. Hours passed, running away from Mizuki, fighting through betrayal, and thinking 'How could they do this?' Mizuki did all this just because he was jealous of Iruka.

"I was going to finish you later Iruka, but you've convinced me to move up my schedule." The white haired man's lips curled in excitement and satisfaction at the sight of Iruka, powerlessly backed against a tree. He was about to kill his ex-comrade...

'So this is it, ha-ha, I thought I would die in the battlefield or saving a comrade, not like this… Weak. I'm weak.' Iruka thought bitterly to himself. He closed his eyes and waited for death.

That is, if a specific blonde haired jinchuuriki did not get involved. Naruto pushed Mizuki to stop the weapon, but he had already thrown it.

If it wasn't for Menma catching the shuriken, their beloved Sensei would have died.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" If his eyes were a weapon, the piercing look in them could have caused serious destruction; Mizuki could feel his glare burning its mark into his head, but he ignored it.

"Oh! Such big words for a dobe. I'm a chuunin; I can completely destroy you with a single move." He smirked, clearly believing he is superior to every one else. Naruto clenched his fist, until his knuckles started turning white.

All the lies, rumors, the emotional pain, the hours of crying, the millions of little rivers and streams always racing down his sister's face, and all he could ask was why?

'Calm down, Nii-san.' she started humming, as she always did when Naruto was angry or, as he was right

now, in a rage. But, he refused to listen to reason; he was going to make Mizuki pay.

Naruto grinned and made a ram seal. "I want to test this new jutsu I learned. Menma, test your paper on

Iruka-sensei."

Menma smiled at him "Nii-san that angers me, don't do it again. I will prove to you that seals are more than just paper. Oh! And Naruto? Give him hell." She continued with her eerie smile. She turned to Iruka, ignoring his pale face.

'Note to self, never anger Menma.' The chuunin thought.

"Yes, I will get him back a thousand times over. **Kage Bunshin!**"

A big cloud of smoke appeared, and underneath it were a thousand of Naruto. He charged to attack Mizuki.

Menma kneeled in front of Iruka and gently placed a piece of paper against his chest.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Healing you. This will either accelerate your healing...or make it worse." Her hands formed the tiger seal. Iruka twitched nervously.

"Hey, you don't have to-" She ignored his protesting.

**"Akutibunisuru!"** (activate)

Iruka could feel his injury healing, feel his tissue muscle closing.

"I-Impossible- I-I have never seen this- what is this?" he was stupefied, as to be expected with the emotional impact of this experience.

"Fuinjutsu." There was something in her voice that made Iruka look at her face. What he saw were her eyes dancing with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

'Wait a minute, she finds this funny!' Now that stunned him

"You find my reaction funny?"

"Not quite funny, but amusing." She smiled playfully. He couldn't believe this.

They turned around at the sound of whimpering, to see Mizuki on the floor, completely covered in bruises, and Naruto walking towards them laughing. He smiled cheekily "Sorry! I got carried away."

Iruka smiled softly "Naruto come here for a minute. I've got something to give you."

Naruto was confused, but complied with Iruka's wishes.

"Good! Now close your eyes."

Curious, the blonde closed his blue eyes.

When Menma saw what her sensei was doing, she gave her brother a proud smile. The blonde just couldn't stay still so he asked. "How much longer?"

The scarred chuunin chuckled softly. "You can open you eyes now."

The forest started shining a beautiful orange red color. The wind rusted the leaves on the ground, and Naruto became a ninja.

"Congratulation Naruto and Menma Uzumaki, you graduated."

Naruto gave him the biggest grin he has ever seen. He jumped at Iruka, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"H-hey Naruto I'm still recovering. Menma when we get back I'll give you your headband, so let's go get some ramen. My treat."


	3. A lazy day

"_Whenever I feel the need to exercise, I lie down until it goes away." Paul Terry_

Menma POV

"Ni-san are you sure"

"Yes I am, let's do it"

"But Ni-san I don't think we're allowed"

"Who care's I want it and your going help me, right Menma!"

I sigh "Fine"

So I began painting his face for the ninja I.D picture.

Several hours pass and I'm now in the top of the Hokage tower. I was sitting ready to take my picture.

The camera man looked at me weirdly and asked me the same question again. "You sure you want to take a picture like this." I smiled

"Yes please." He sigh in exasperation

"Fine at least you didn't paint your face for this."

I laugh nervously ' what will he say if I told him it was me who painted his face.'

"now look at the camera and pose"

I got into position and did my pose. A flash pass my vision and I got up and went to room my oni-san is.

I think you may or may not be wondering what pose I did. The pose I did was showing only half my face only the eyes were showing and the bottom half was buried in a book.

What can I say.. I want to look mysterious.

When I got to the room it was mostly empty but a long desk and two chairs. In the desk was Jiji and in one of the chair is my oni-san looking extremely happy it seems he really likes painting his face.

I walk in and took my seat at my brother's left side.

Jiji seems to stare at our I.D and my ni-san is laughing his _hehehe_ laugh that consist scratching his head.

"At first I didn't know what to do it got me 3 hours with the help of Menma"

Jiji stares at him with a deadpanned look and dryly said "Take it again"

Ni-san is shocked and I know he really likes the photo he took so I cut off my brother before he starts doing something brash. Oh wait, to late; he did the sexy jutsu.

I sigh and did the most powerful weapon that not even a kage can defeat…

_Moe_

"Are you saying I'm a horrible painter Jiji" Cue teary eyes

he look panicky and started making up excuses. "No its good bu-" I cut him off with a loud sob " I really worked hard on it" I hide my face with my hand fake tears running down my chubby cheeks.

He sighs in defeat "No its ok he doesn't have to take it again. Just… Just stop crying Menma."

I hide my smirk

HOOK

LINE

AND SINKER

He always fells for it. I gave him a bright smile and ran to him and give him a big hug. "oh thanks you so much Jiji" I remember something I always wanted to ask him.

"Ne…ne Jiji" he look at me cautiously

"what is it?"

" You taught the legendary Sanin right"

"yes what of it"

"that means…" I trail of feeling my inner fan-girl coming out.

"You were Jaraya-sama sensei right! Right" Jiji seems a little creeped out, well who cares.

"Yes what about it Menma?" I squeal my inner fan girl came out and started begging him "Can you please give me on autograph. He's my favorite author-" I was cut off by a kid running towards us screaming something about "old man" and "I 'ma be the next Hokage". I wasn't paying attention to the kid until I heard him fall on his face. I stared at the little kid and ask

"Were we like that?"

"Worst" I hiss

"Damn! we really were annoying."

Jiji sigh "You were, and you still are."

A guy with sunglasses burst thru the door yelling something about "grandson" weird and who would were sunglasses indoor. Is he trying to look cool? cause its so not working.

Oh! It seems the kid is taunting my ni-san. Interesting his Jiji's grandson his name is Konohamaru and he got hit in the head. The dude in sunglasses started freaking out.

I started giggling.

"Hey Menma I'm getting out of here are you coming?" he directed his finger towards the door.

"No thanks I'll stay and talk with Jiji."

When my brother was out in about the virgin looking sunglasses dude was talking about my brother. He acts all high and mighty but he didn't notice Konohamaru was gone.

When he finally noticed, he started yelling stupid things and went to find him.

Some minute pass when I notice Jiji has a trouble face 'Maybe he's worried about If ni-san is going to teach him something bad. Perhaps' I gave him a courageous smile and said

"You should worry knowing ni-san his teaching him all his pranking skill" I giggle at his horrified face.

"We are doomed" clouds surrounded him.

I flinch

Jiji gave me a side way glance and ask me if I was ok

I smiled and said it was nothing

'_Ni-san who's the bitch that hit you'_

'_It's a long story'_

'_Well stop being a little pussy and fight back.'_

'_But she's a women'_

'_who the fuck care if she's a women or a freaking hyena just defend yourself.'_

I sighed and got out of the desk I was sitting on and started walking towards the door. "Well I'm going to the library, Ja ne Jiji."

"Wait Menma" I stop but didn't turn back, just hummed in response.

"Your learning Fūinjutsu" it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes"

"Not many know Fūinjutsu and only a few are a master of the arts. It's complex, even I am not a master but I know a little, if you're having trouble find me." I turned around and saw him giving me a wrinkly smile.

" I don't know why but its not so complex maybe its an Uzumaki thing" I swear I saw him flinch 'maybe its my imagination'.

I look at him _really _look at him, he's old, he passed his prime, he's still powerful but he's not young anymore. Is this the life of a ninja? never feeling safe or better yet say the life of a Hokage?

"ne… Jiji?"

"What is it." He stared at me curios

"It must be horrible having to be Hokage" he look at me in shocked then he turned serious but he kept quiet knowing that I have not finish

" Having the stress of the whole village, keeping secrets or doing horrible stuff maybe ordering someone or many death for the good of village. Having to sin and taint your hand or worse having to taint others hand. All for the good of the village."

He sigh "It is hard but it is always rewarded seeing the smiles of the innocent the children holding there mothers and husbands loving there wife. Were in peaceful time. There is no war. I may still have nightmares about the enemies I have killed, that is the life of a ninja, not only that of a kage. To keep the peace and see the young ones have a bright future. Its not easy no its very hard but its worth it."

I stare at him at loss of word, my throath feeling dry. I can't think of anything to say. He's right this is the life of a ninja killing to protect the one you love. In this world everything comes with a price. You can't regret your choice.

That's when I felt it. It feels like I rode a bull and he took his revenge on me.

"Menma are you alright"

"I'm fine just really tired. I'm going home to rest, thank you for the advice Jiji. Ja ne."

When I got home I went directly to the shower. When I got out I look at myself in the mirror my fair skin covered in bruises '_Dammit ni-san why the hell don't you defend yourself' _he didn't answer.

Whatever I'm going to read.

Today was a painful but lazy day for me. My brother, on the other hand, it's a different story.

…

**I want to thank my beta- wolf and leopard and my sis for helping me… xx**


	4. Chapter 4

\- la - = means out of topic

"la" = means talking

'_la' = means twins talking to each other in the mind or head._

_"i make my own_ destiny"-_ Regina Mills or the Evil Queen_

* * *

It is a beautiful morning, the sun shining, children playing ninja, men cheating in there wife, wife cheating with the ninja next door and the day me and oni-san are place in teams

"Ni-san" Shaking and nothing happened.

"Oni-san" Nothing…

"Brother" Nope…Nada…

I sigh, why must this always happened.

'He could sleep thru a war.' I got closer and lean towards he's ear and whispered in my most creepiest voice.

"I am the ghost that steals ramen~ The ramen stealer and I'm going to steal all your ramen away~ BEWARE." I have no idea why but I raise my hands in a claw/bear like gesture when I yelled Beware.

And still _nothing._

"Dang it!" I yelled.

I grimace desperate time calls for desperate measurements.

I walk towards the bathroom and making sure I have everything I need and took a shower. _A cold shower._

I heard a girlish scream, falling painfully and running towards me.

My brother burst open the door, staring at me with the evil eyes, pointing at me and scream.

"YOU EVIL THING, WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME, LIKE THAT!"

I got out of the shower taking my time and dried, got dress and said

" Technically I was just taking a shower if you just woken up, you wont have to suffer. Now get dress if you really want to be early –you were the one who wanted to not me- get ready. I am going to wait outside."

I walk towards the door and heard him grumble word that sounded like "ghost" and "he stole my ramen" I sniker.

At least all my hard work did something.

I went outside and started reading a book name kenjustsu. People tell its easy to wield a katana but they don't know its really hard there are different ways to Unsheathing and sheathing the Katana, you just cant unsheathe the blade by simply pulling the handle and the scabbard apart, that's dangerous. And Blade maintenance is very important to preserve the blade, you have to buy an expensive kit. I don't know if I will ever be good at it.

I didn't notice my brother was standing in front of me. Trying to get my attention.

" Oi! Menma let's go." He is so excited, that he grab me by the hand and started dragging me toward the street.

" Hey Naruto." I look at him. I put my creepy stare on because Ni-san always says the truth and he gets nervous its funny.

"What and why are you staring at me, its freaking me out?" he said because I know him so well and I can hear his thoughts and he mine. I know he's thinking if he did something wrong.

"What did you ate?" Now he's staring at me weirdly and I don't know if I should feel insulted or proud that he's staring at me like that and he answer me.

"Instant Ramen and Milk" I froze and because I froze he two stop. Remember we are holding hands.

"What's the hell is wrong I don't want to be late. Hurry up" He started pulling me. I frown how rude you. Know what let him suffer, its not my fault he just doesn't take his time and read that the milk was expired.

While I was having a mini rant in my mind. Naruto let go of me and stared at Konohamaru that has on awful disguise. How the hell is he gonna surpass my brother if he doesn't know how to ware a proper disguise. FOOL!

Because I'm still angry with my brother I will kept walking.

Lets see the stores around there a supermarket (the owner is glaring at me), a clothing store (glare) and a café. It seems he's new because his not glaring at me, Lets find out.

I walk towards the café, open the door. The café is normal looking brown tables with a white table cloth, brown chairs and normal looking people. I walk towards the blue cashier lady and look at the menu.

"Excuse me Miss." It was an elderly women in her mid 60-70. Gray hair already showing throu the roots, a mixture of dark brown hair and light green eyes but the most exotic thing about her is her skin rich Olive. Wow! She smiled at me! She must be a foreigner.

"Yes?"

"What are Sticky bun?" What are does thing is it a bun that sticks or a stick in a bun. She stared at me weirdly –I'm getting many of those today- and ask.

"You have never tasted a Sticky bun?" it sounded more of a exclamaition than a question.

" No" I answer anyway. She seems genuinely surprise I said that. She thought I was joking. The elderly women started humming and put a finger at her chin.

"Well a Sticky buns are a dessert or breakfast sweet roll that generally consist of rolled pieces of leavened dough — sometimes containing brown sugar cinnamon." I was in awe something so sweet and can be eaten at breakfast.

"wow that's so cool. Thanks err I'm sorry but what is your name." I questioned softly waiting if she will start screaming or glaring or something.

"Tana"

Wow! Such a weird name but the thing that confusing is she didn't tell me her surname, Is she an orphan?

"Just Tana, your don't have a surname?"

she gave me a peaceful face. One that is old and wise but is childish.

"I don't need one" it was a simple answer but it has such an impact on me. I don't know, if you notice but I'm an orphan and I have never meat my parents. I never knew if they love me or they hated me. With that mystery, i started hating myself, blaming myself, that they left... and my brother felt the same.

"But... don't you want to meet them?" i ask shyly something so strange of me. if my brother is here, he'll start making fun of me.

She raise an eyebrow at me.

"I don't need to, at one point I wanted to but when i started to get older and wiser, I realize it was just a petty childhood dream. OH! I'm sorry dearie for my rambling and my rudeness i never ask for your name."

She's right, I don't need to know who's my parents, they only gave birth to me not raise, I couldn't help but laugh bitterly in my head. When my brother became's the Hokage and me... something, they while regret not raising us.

Well look at that i only wanted to know what were sticky buns and got a life lesson.

"Dearie whats your name." I look at her and saw she's with what I think are sticky buns, they look so sticky!.

"OH! I'm sorry, I space out for a moment there. How much are the sticky buns?"

I saw how her emerald eyes shine with mischief.

"Free!" she laugh at my dumbfounded face and with good reason I show it. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ has ever giving me something for free!

"Your kidding right, I saw some mischief in those eyes."

She burst out laughing but not the _i lied and mocking you_ laugh but the _she's so funny_ laugh. I have seen it but I have never experience. This is refreshing, I like it!

" Of course if you don't wanted free, you can pay me back by coming tomorrow and have a nice cup of tea with me and chat."

I think this is the first time I smiled so big at someone.

"Its a deal."

Then i felt it, my bother invading my brain and started yelling at me, I cringe. Let me tell you, its not plesent.

_'Where the hell are you, I'm here in front of the academy _alone_ and waiting for you. Hurry the hell up!'_

_' Okay, I will be right there.'_

I took the box of sticky buns, place one in my mouth, bow to Tana promising I will see her soon and started running towards the door.

Multi-tasking...

* * *

When I arrived, there stood my brother looking like Iruka does when we are late.

"Where were you? Come on!, I want to get there early." He said impatienly

"Well Iruka, I just buying something to eat, Hey do you know what sticky buns are!?" He glared at me when i said that.

"NO and don't call me Iruka!" I snorted when i saw him pout. I grab he's hand and hold it tightly, I always do this when I'm nervous. Its one of my many tendency and of course he saw right through me. He didn't say anything he just gave me that grin, that always makes me feel reassured. I laugh quietly and smiled at him. I truly love my brother. -no insets-.

He look in front of him and tried to make his so called _cool face._ I snicker, when he saw me snickering he pouted and said in a whiny face.

"Your so mean Menma"

"No I'm just realistic" I laugh when i saw him brooding.

"Ni-san, please don't try to be like Sasuke-teme, your loveble ,and sweet ,and kind ,and the ladies will fall for you like that."

He smiled and said

"Your right I'm better then that Teme, if I keep doing that I'll be turn into an emo."

We arrive at the class room and sat down i was in the middle while my ni-san is in the corner. When i turn my head to the left I notice Sasuke Uchiha, the person that we were talking about, he is the rookie of the year or as my brother order me to call him _teme_.

I'm gonna be honest, I find him attractive, he's the luscious type ,that if you gave me a chance I'll kiss him but I will never date him, you see the luscious type.

"What are you doing here. this isn't for drop out, you can't be here if you haven't graduated"Shikamaru Nara interrogated quite lazily I might add.

He must be really surprise yo see us if he's not sleeping. You most be wondering who is Shikamaru or not but I'm gonna tell anyway.

He's the most lazy person you will ever meet. Even his looks are lazy with his pineapple style brown hair and bored brown eyes. the only thing not boring is the hop earings.

" and your Menma?"

"huh?" I said

He sigh, shook his head and said -multi-tasking-

"How troublesome, i said where is your headband"

"OH! That i still don't know where to put it yet and technically its not a headband if its not in the head" I love being a smart-ass and where can I put that band where it is comfortable and unnotice.

It seems Shikamaru accepted the answer or he's just to lazy to bother. Thats when I heard a raging bull bursting trow the door. There Sasuke or teme most loyal fangirls and one of them, is my ni-san crush. I'm gonna give you a hint...

Pink...

That just answer everything.

"I'm first" Ino and Sakura answer at the same time and tone.

I tap my brothers shoulder. He turn around and i said.

"Maybe they practice like we do, don't you think?"

When he turn to stared at them. They were breathing heavely at the same time

He turn to me realize or maybe awe clearly on is face.

"Maybe they do!" Then he turn and stared googly eyes at Sakura.

'_Oh Sakura'_ He sigh dreamly

I rolled me eyes '_Oh God!'_ She turn towards us or Sasuke and smiled.

'_She smiled at me'_ Naruto gasp

_'No she didn't'_ I scoffed.

I never understand the crush my brother has, sure she's pretty and smart and has quite a punch -first had experience- But she's a fangirl, she only thinks about Sasuke or teme, still don't know what to call him sorry getting out of topic ,anywho, I understand why she hits him, no really I do, Hear me out first.

He just doesn't understand no means no. At first I didn't understand why myself but thanks to all the reading and icha icha paradise - it has his own category- I got the gitz of it.

Then I felt it my brother being push by Sakura. I look up wincing because of the pain and saw Sakura staring at Sasuke ot teme... -Dammit I'm sorry ni-san but I'm gonna call him Sasuke.-

It seems I'm invisible to Sakura or she's really is focus on Sasuke and ask nervously

"Can I sit here" Yep I'm invisible. -thank god-

But poor Sakura got interrupted by Ino saying rudely

"Move over forehead!, Sasuke wants to be with me!."

And suddenly fangirls appear and another and another until 98% of the girls in the room were fighting for the seat - and I'm still invisible-

Its kind of funny you see, it was until Sakura and Ino arrive that this girls notice Sasuke here. Ha! fake fans.

"Naruto stop string at Sasuke-kun like that." Sakura yelled

Huh... Now thats weird, why is Ni-san on top of a desk? and worst infront -creepy starind- at Sasuke. he could accidently and comecly kiss him.

We all know if that happens, he's gonna get beat up and I don't want to feel that kind of pain.

Nope! I'm not a masochist like my brother.

Then it happend, all those poor fangirls dreams are shadder and it seems i can predict the future.

And let me tell you Uchiha Sasuke ha nice soft lips. So soft I wonder which chopstick he uses there so freaking soft.

OH!... I wanna kiss him. right there i made up my mind.

When they both separated, that when i saw my chance.

I grab him by his shirt and slam my lips over his own.

Dang you know what he deserves a curse. DAMN!

When we separated with half lidded eyes trying and hoping to look sexy, I lick my lips and purred.

"Yum... Grape"

Yes! it works, he's face went red. I'm Sexy!. right now i'm having a mini me doing the robot dace in my head.

Thank you Icha Icha paradise!.

Then my little party ended soon. I heard cracking knuckles. I really don't want to turn around, I'm scared.

"Menma...Naruto" I swear its the Shinigami calling to take our souls.

I turn around ignoring all the warning sing and what i saw will give me nightmares for a day or two - being realistic-

The worst creature in this world angry fangirls.

and what happend next...

Lest's just say I saw my dead grandmother telling me to came to the other said and I don't even know my grandmother!

Maybe I am a masochist.

**...**


End file.
